Warrior of Frozen Heart
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: I remember Natasha always telling me to put my job before my social life and don't get distracted by boys. how hard could that be when I have to watch over the charming psycho path Asgardian that tried to take over New York? (other crossovers are Agent of Shield and maybe x-men and other genre will be hurt/comfort) OCxLoki and rated m for language.(there will be other parings)


**A/N: so this is my second crossover fic with avengers and Percy Jackson with a little mix of Agent's of Shield and maybe x-men. this will be starting right after the second Thor movie and before all the stuff with hydra went on. enjoy! some other parings (Percabeth,Jiper Pepporoni,ClintxTasha and KittyxLance)**

Always put your job before your social life is what I remember Natasha telling me. I couldn't afford to get distracted by boys. Natasha would train me in every set of skills she knew, it wasn't easy but if I didn't get anything right I would train harder and harder. Now I'm almost good as Natasha herself but there's one problem. That's Director Fury he keeps putting me on simple easy assignments, I don't ever get any assignments like what Natasha or even Clint gets and when I do get an assignment I'm always being watched by Coulson. I may be a teenager and Fury simply sees me like a daughter and wants to make sure I live which is okay but I'm ready to go on a much more difficult assignment by myself without having Coulson watch me, so I'm going to try to convince Fury for what seems like the tenth time.

"Director Fury may I speak to you?" I asked, running over to him as he passed by.

"Is this still about wanting a more difficult assignment?"he asked.

"Yeah…"I replied.

"Then the answer is still no" Fury says.

"But sir! I have been trained in every set of skills by Black widow and I'm almost better than her..I can take of myself Fury...no more assignments with Coulson..I don't need a fucking babysitter anymore! I want one by myself and it better not be an easy one either!"I shouted.

_Urgh...The answer is always no! Why can't I ever convince him to let me go on a difficult assignment?_

"Keep your voice down. I'll think about it..but for now you're assigned to watch over an Asgardian" Fury says

"Who? Thor?...lady Sif?...they don't need me to watch over them do they? They can take care of themselves just fine without me. Nicholas J. Fury...I'm being serious here...I'm ready to handle a tougher assignment" I said and Fury knows the only time I'm being serious is when I say his whole name.

"It's neither of those two Agent Harper..I believe you heard about the Invasion in New York and what started it all. From Agent Romanov" Fury says raising one eyebrow up as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah...it was Shield doing research on the Tesseract which made some sort of signal to the other realms that earth was ready for a higher form of war" I replied.

"Well yes..that was one reason for the invasion in New York...but there was someone else who was responsible for it" Fury says.

"Besides Shield?" I asked.

"Yes besides Shield" he sighs.

"Oh! you mean Loki? Thor's adopted brother?" I asked

"Yes that Asgardian Agent Harper" Fury says.

"Oh….that..one..Oh man! I get stuck with that psycho path? Really Fury..you're going to do this to me?" I asked shocked as my eyes widen..

"You said you were ready for a much tougher Assignment. Agent Romanov is taking care of some other business right now. If you think you need help..I'll have Agent May assigned on this assignment as well" Fury says.

"No! I didn't say I couldn't handle this by myself..I was just making sure you weren't pulling a joke on me Nick...I'll take this Assignment thank you" I said..

"Do I look like I'm joking Agent Harper?," Fury Asked looking at me seriously. "You will get a ride to the location from Agent Coulson as Thor will bring him to us and explain everything"

"Alright. Anything I should know before I get my stuff ready?" I asked.

"Just make sure Loki doesn't try any funny business got it?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir!"I grinned happily

"And don't you get any ideas either Agent Harper" Fury says.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I smiled looking at him innocently.

"I mean don't you slack off or anything. I need you focused on this Assignment" Fury says crossing his arms.

"Yes sir...I won't get any ideas sir!' I giggled as I walked over to my room to get my stuff ready, with every step it had a bounce. Passing Clint happily who looked confused and curious, stopped me and decided to ask.

"What got you so happy Chloe?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Clint, and Director Fury just gave me my first difficult assignment" I grinned.

"So you were able to convince him huh?" Clint smiles

"Uh...sort of..He said he was still thinking about it. But considering what I have to do for this assignment it might as well be difficult" I shrugged.

"What's the assignment?" Clint asked.

"I have to watch over Loki and make sure he doesn't try anything that might involve taking over New york or stuff like that" I said.

"What?! What is he doing here again? He should be on Asgard" Clint says tightening his grip on my wrist without even knowing it.

"Ow...Clint..you're kind of hurting my wrist" I whine.

"Sorry...I still have mix feelings about that guy…" Clint says letting go of my wrist.

"Well..I'm not sure on all the details myself. Coulson is taking me to the site and we're meeting up with Thor who has Loki, he'll explain everything" I explained as I rubbed my wrist.

"So you still have to need people to watch you huh?" Clint asked and I snort, punching his shoulder lightly.

"No I don't need a babysitter anymore Agent Barton," I sassed. "Coulson is only there to take me to the site and getting the details himself so that he can report to Fury".

"I'm coming with you Chloe" He says and I punched his shoulder harder.

"I don't need a babysitter Clint..get that through your dense head" I said glaring at him.

"That's not why I want to come. I want to make sure he doesn't try to use you like he did me. You don't know what it's like...having someone take your brain and play..putting something else in" he says.

"Actually I do know what it's like Clint..except not to the degree you had. It's called being a demigod, having two Greek gods talk in my head. I find it rather distracting.." I said.

"Demigod?...Like Loki?" Clint asked.

"Uh...something like that. Listen I'll explain later..but don't tell anyone okay? Only Natasha knows I'm a demigod. Fury doesn't even know, And I hope to keep it like that for as long as I can" I said looking around making sure no one heard what I said.

"Why is that?" Clint asked confused.

"You know Agent Jackson and Di Angelo?,"I replied and he nods. "Ever wondered what happened to the two..to why they never showed anymore?"

"Not really. I just always thought they were on a long-term Assignment" Clint shrugs.

"No..that's not what happened. They're demigods too Clint. Fury knows the camp director that has all the demigods. One day Percy got an iris message which I'll also explain some other time. But anyway he got an iris message from his girlfriend Annabeth who's also a demigod but she's back at the camp and she was worried sick about Percy. Fury saw the iris message then he realized Percy was a Demigod and told the camp director then Percy was told to go back to camp" I explained.

"What about Di Angelo?"Clint asked.

"Percy rattled him out too so he was told to leave as well and they're probably stuck at camp for who knows how long" I replied

"How do you know this?" Clint asked.

"I heard one of the Agents talk about it then I asked Fury about it and he told me everything" I replied.

"And you don't what Fury knowing you're a demigod because" Clint started.

"Because I don't know want to be fucking stuck at camp again! The only reason why I'm not back there was because Natasha found me really injured when I was on my quest..luckily I was finished with it. She didn't know about the camp so she took me back to base so I can recover. I told her I know how to fight so she trained me under her wing until I was ready to become an agent. I eventually told her that I was a demigod but made her promise not to tell anyone," I said. "If you tell anyone Clinton Barton I will put you in pain worse than you ever felt got it?"

"Got it" Clint says.

"Good. Now excuse me I have to get some things ready before I leave" I smiled.

"I'll get ready too"Clint says.

"Actually Barton, Director says you have to help Rogers and Stark. Something about picking up some kids at an abandoned warehouse" Agent Hill says coming towards us.

"Fine...be careful okay Chloe?" Clint says.

"You worry too much Clint. I'll be fine trust me" I smiled then glared at Agent Hill as if to say 'You tell anyone about anything you heard about me..I will put you in pain' and Hill nods an understanding.

I smiled and waved good-bye to Clint as I left to my room, Grabbed a small backpack then put a medical kit inside but also a container of several nectar and ambrosia in case of emergency never know when I'm going to need it. I put my guns in their holsters and keep a few throwing knives hidden away. When there was a knock on my door.

"Agent Harper are you ready?" a voice which sounded like Coulson asked.

"Yeah, just about ready" I replied as I opened my door.

"Good. Then let's go" Coulson smiles.

We walked over to the jet and got in, I sat down as the jet doors closed and got ready to take off. I looked over to Coulson who looked a bit nervous and anxious probably remembering what happened during the New York invasion. Then he looked at me seriously as the jet starts flying off the helicarrier and down toward the ground.

"Yes Coulson?" I asked.

"Be careful...Don't let your guard down not even for a second" he says.

"Yes I know Coulson. I know the drill especially for something this important. Remain focused at all times, don't let my guard down ever" I said.

"No I mean it Chloe. You can't let your guard down with him..stay Alert…"He says worried.

"Don't worry Coulson..I'll be fine I promise. Remember I have heightened senses?..So nothings going to get me by surprise" I said.

"Alright.."Coulson says still nervous.

"Are you alright though?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…"Coulson replies.

"Coulson..I know what happened to you with Loki. If you need to you can stay by the car..but I won't let that Asgardian near you" I told him and he smiles a little.

"Thank you Chloe. But I'll be alright" he smiles.

"Sir we're about to land" the pilot says.

"Okay...better hang on tight" Coulson says holding onto something for support.

"I know..it's going to be rough for a few minutes" I smiled doing the same as the jet lowers down on the ground with a bit of rough landing as we hit the ground.

"We're here sir" the pilot says.

"Thank you" Coulson says.

"Let's go meets the big bad Asgardian," I smiled as I opened the door but to only find that Thor and Loki aren't there yet. "Where are they?"

"Give them a minute or so. Jane told me traveling here and back to Asgard at least takes a minute" Coulson says looking at me a little worried.

"Fine," I said."So Coulson?"

"Yes Chloe?" he asked.

"Have you ever gotten Captain America to sign those trading cards?" I asked.

"No. The whole incident with Loki put that on a delay then I found out that Fury kinda painted my deck of cards red to make it look like blood so that he could get the avengers to work together" Coulson sighs.

"What if I told you...I got you a new set of cards?" I asked.

"That's impossible. It took me years to get every card" Coulson says.

"Well it's still a work in progress Coulson but I'm getting them for you" I smiled.

"Really? you're doing that for me?"Coulson asked.

"Of course. You're like the awesome uncle I never had" I grinned.

"Thanks Chloe. Can't wait to have my present then" Coulson smiles

"Well you're going to have to wait a while" I said.

"That's okay..It's worth the wait," Coulson smiles as a beam of light hits the ground. "Ah, here is our guest"

"Thank you my friend for doing me this favor," Thor smiles and looks around. "Where are the other Avengers?"

"They are busy with other things and can't help now. So Thor meet Agent Harper who will be watching over Loki for you. She's been with us for some time now" Coulson says.

"Hey there big guy, wow...you are all muscly like Darcy says" I smiled.

"Thank you Harper for doing me this favor" Thor smiles.

"Thor, may I ask why Loki isn't in cuffs?" Coulson asked.

"My brother has proved himself during the attack from the dark elves, however since people of Asgard are currently unaware of him being alive, my father not being there...I don't trust him as much with leading my people in a current attack we are facing from one of the nine realms. So I rather have him be watched over while I'll deal with this matter" Thor explains.

"you must be a new Avenger I assume" Loki says.

"Oh you have no idea..how much I want to be an Avenger. But for now I'm just a regular agent of shield" I snorted.

"When did the director start taking in kids for shield?" Loki asked.

"It's become a new thing ever since we took in Agent Harper. But it's not as often since we can't find many skilled teenagers like her" Coulson replies.

_You can find most of them at camp half blood but they would have to convince Chiron and Fury to let the demigods join Shield and leave camp._

"I may be a teenager but I'll warn you...I've been trained by Black widow so no funny business got it? Or you're going to be in loads of pain" I said glaring at him.

"Oh this will be fun" Loki says as he gives me his signature mischievous grin.

_Oh great this is going to be one long assignment. Oh well it's better than getting another simple assignment._


End file.
